Not Alone
by Kristen3
Summary: After Niles' surprise declaration of love, Daphne realizes just how much her life has changed. One-shot. Sequel to "True Feelings," by iloveromance.


**Author's Note:**Thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for allowing me to "steal" her wonderful story, "True Feelings" and use it as the basis for my own story. Sorry for not adding the note when I originally posted the story! *hides*

Niles awoke and looked at his surroundings. How had he ended up on Frasier's couch? Then he caught sight of his angel, sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. Now he remembered. Daphne had invited him to watch a movie. But they hadn't watched much of it. They were too busy getting lost in one another's eyes. Eventually, they'd fallen asleep right there on the couch. She looked so peaceful, sleeping there beside him. He didn't want to wake her, but he could not resist reaching over and gently caressing her cheek. Immediately, her eyes fluttered open.

"Dr. Crane!"

"Morning, Daphne," Niles replied, smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll go and get breakfast started right now. And I must look horrid after spending the night on this sofa!"

"Actually, you've never looked more beautiful," Niles replied, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Daphne blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. But I'm sure your brother must've seen us last night! What must he think of me, falling asleep here on the couch next to you? You're a married man!"

"We've done nothing wrong. If anything, I'd say we did something _right_," Niles said. "I've never slept so peacefully."

"Neither have I," Daphne replied. "But still, I should go and start making breakfast. Your father and your brother are going to be up soon."

Niles grinned. Daphne worked so hard, looking after everyone else. "I've got a better idea. We'll leave Dad and Frasier a note, and I'll take you out for breakfast. How does that sound?"

Daphne thought for a moment. She knew she really should stay here and make sure Mr. Crane ate a sensible breakfast. If it were up to him, he'd probably just pop open a can of beer. But Dr. Crane had been so kind last night, coming to her room to make sure she was all right. He seemed to care about her in a way no one else had. Maybe Mr. Crane could fend for himself this one time. "All right. Just give me a minute to get changed." Niles nodded, and Daphne got up. Quickly she took off toward her room.

In the meantime, Niles grabbed the pad that sat near the phone and tore of the top sheet. "Took Daphne out for breakfast. We'll be back soon. Niles." He left the note on the kitchen table where he knew his father and brother would be sure to see it.

Just then, Daphne emerged. "I'm all set!"

Niles looked her over. She'd put on a lightweight sweater and a pair of jeans. Though he was used to women who dressed to the nines for all occaisions, he had to admit there was something to be said for Daphne's simpler taste in clothing. "Let's go," he said, reaching out for her. She slipped her hand into his. Niles was amazed at how right it felt to be doing this.

"Dr. Crane, I really don't know how to thank you," Daphne said suddenly.

"Thank _me_? What for?" he asked.

"Well, when you came to me room last night, I was so hurt. I kept asking meself what was wrong with me. Why else would Joe just break up with me like that?"

"Oh, Daphne," Niles said. He could hardly believe she could even think for a second that this was her fault.

"I was starting to think I'd spend the rest of me life all alone. And then you came along," Daphne said, kissing him once again.

Niles felt lightheaded from the unexpected kiss. "You don't ever have to worry about being alone, Daphne. I'll be right here beside you, for as long as you want me."

Daphne sighed contentedly. Her heart melted at the beautiful words. This moment seemed too good to be true. Less than twenty-four hours ago, she'd felt as if the rest of her life would be an endless, lonely existance. But now, everything was different. When she thought about her future, she could feel a spark of hope. In fact, it was much more than a spark. It was a fire, one which would be enough to keep her warm for the rest of her life.


End file.
